An LED strip which consists of one or more flexible LED modules is known from the LINEARLight Flex series by Osram GmbH. Each LED module has a strip-shaped flexible printed circuit board (“flexible strip” or “flexible board”), which is populated with light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”) on the front side. The LED module can be constructed contiguously from uniform basic elements, between which the LED module is separable in order to thus form correspondingly shorter LED modules. The LED modules are mechanically and electrically connectable to one another and to a power supply via proprietary connectors, for example from the CONNECTSystem series by Osram GmbH. The power supply is configured as a separate, enclosed power supply unit, for example from the OPTOTRONIC series by Osram GmbH. A length of an individual, contiguous LED strip is limited owing to a drop in a supply voltage as the distance from a feed point increases.
DE 10 2009 021 846 A1 discloses a light strip to which current is supplied at one end by a power supply module. Alternatively, the power supply module can be arranged between two light strips as intermediate feeder. In order to avoid irregularities in a light pattern of the light strip, in particular in a light source pitch, the power supply module has a plurality of LEDs.
One disadvantage with this solution consists in that the power supply module has a complex configuration in terms of apparatus.